


Your Heart is There

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, POV Peter Hale, Peter plans the future, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s a dear boy, and he was always Peter’s favorite, but he was never meant to be an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart is There

Sometimes Peter will sit at the side of the room and look at this pack of wolves, his pack, and wonder how it’s come to be that he thinks of them as his family.

Derek, of course, is family by blood. Ridiculous really, how forgiving he is and how desperate Derek is for some family connection. So desperate that he’s willing to accept Peter after all he’s done. Not that it was really all his fault, of course. Coming out of his coma, it felt like he’d lost his family a week ago, with the grief and pain so sharp, revenge was his only thought. Yes, maybe he went about it a bit harshly, but he was treated harshly. Now all seems to be forgiven or at least they’ve learned to deal with it and put the unpleasantness behind them. Derek’s a dear boy, and he was always Peter’s favorite, but he was never meant to be an alpha.

He watches Cora and sees that she’s trying to find her place in this ramshackle pack as well. She was almost too young to remember Peter before the fire; adults aren’t that interesting to children. She barely remembers Derek, he was the older brother who occasionally had time for her, but he was busy with his life. And look where that got all of them. She wants to trust Derek as family, and they’re working on it. So far, she trusts him as her alpha and that’s a start.

Stiles is clever, more than most of these people combined. And he’s attractive, too, more so because he doesn’t realize it. Assuming he doesn’t do anything that makes Peter kill him (which is a big assumption because he’s also a pain in the ass), he’d be a good mate. Peter isn’t exactly sure how he’ll become an alpha again, but he’s sure it will happen. Preferably without killing Derek, because he _is_ family and will be a loyal beta – it’s his nature. And if Peter has Derek, he’ll have the rest of these pups. Good sized pack to start with. And perhaps Stiles, the emissary as his mate.

He likes Isaac, quite a lot, actually. Isaac missed the drama when Peter first came out of his coma, so he tolerates Peter a bit more than some of the others. He likes being a wolf and he’s happy being a beta and so he doesn’t always understand some of Scott’s complaints. To him, the bite _was_ a gift. Peter sees something of a kindred spirit in him, something that’s not completely controlled. When Peter’s the alpha, he’ll work with Isaac on that, finding the wildness within and learning when to control it and when to let it go. Someone who doesn’t need to follow all the printed rules is good to have in a pack. For now, Isaac treats him with respect; he’s the alpha’s Uncle and the senior member of the pack. It’s good enough for Peter. For now.

Plus Isaac brings in Scott and Allison. Peter isn’t sure about the dynamics between the three, but it seems to work and they positively reek contentment. If they stay together, with two males, it’s almost certain they’ll have children and increase the pack that way. Peter isn’t sure if there’s a mated pair there or not, but for now, it really doesn’t matter. It’s unusual certainly to have two alphas in a pack and Peter isn’t sure how that would work when he’s the alpha again. Perhaps he could continue the same way Derek does; it would make the transition easier for the pack. He created Scott and it seems like that should mean something; for now, it means that Scott will be offered the option to stay with the pack when Peter takes over.

He doesn’t trust Allison anymore than she trusts him, but that’s okay, too. She reminds him of a cousin he knew who didn’t care for him, probably because he was the alpha’s brother. After all, he can understand some jealousy in a family. It really doesn’t bother him as long as she stays polite and eventually provides a cub for what will be his pack. Or a child, as they like to call them. And along with the lack of trust, he gets an occasional wave of deep guilt and self-loathing, which he can certainly work with. He’s worked it often enough with Derek.

Erica and Boyd are enjoyable and fairly uncomplicated. Boyd is being positioned to be Derek’s right hand and he’s taken to it nicely. If there’s a possibility of a problem, he enters a room just ahead of Derek and he’s developed a sense of always knowing where Derek is. Apparently Derek did pay a little bit of attention while he was growing up, watching and learning from Talia. Peter isn’t sure that Boyd’s fully aware of it, but Derek is. When Peter catches Derek’s eye and smiles approvingly, he can feel Derek suck in the praise.

Erica he genuinely likes. She has a solid nasty streak and takes no shit from the others in the pack. She’s impulsive, but she does (occasionally) listen to Boyd, and therefore to Derek, like a good little beta should. He doesn’t interact with her a lot, but he’s seen her coo over the random human infant in stores, so he’s pretty sure she’ll be good with the cubs in the pack. And she plays sidekick to Stiles well, so that’s another good thing for the future of his pack. He knows that it won’t be easy being an alpha’s mate, so it’s good that he’ll have a friend to talk with other than Scott, who may be a little biased, assuming he’s still with them.

Now Lydia on the other hand can barely tolerate him. This is understandable, probably, although he hasn’t touched her since she helped him come back from the dead. “Mind rape” they’ve called it, which seems a touch melodramatic to him, but you know teenagers. But she’s probably the closest thing to a genius in this little pack, very book smart. Not as street smart as Stiles, but combine the two and there’s quite a bit of brain power there. Is the banshee thing helpful? He’s not sure. But she was able to reign in a kanima and that’s something worth expanding upon.

The teens are talking about colleges, and it seems they’re all planning on staying within the state. Lydia could certainly go anywhere she chooses and even she’s debating Stanford and UC Berkeley. Humboldt State is another popular option along with other UC options. Peter doesn’t know if they realize it’s part of the pack-bond that they want to stay close to each other and close to home. He and Derek have agreed that if anyone needs financial assistance, they’ll find a way to supply it. After all, he knows that Stiles has the grades, but even with some available scholarships, the Sherriff’s salary can only do so much. It would be expected if the pack was all family by blood and Peter’s suggested that they treat the pack like they’re family by birth. Derek couldn’t agree quickly enough.

For now he sits patiently at the side and watches as they play and fight and joke and learn and eat way too much. They’re his family and in his own way, he cares about all of them. 


End file.
